Truenos y Relámpagos
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::.::OS::..::Bella le tiene miedo a los truenos y relámpagos. Una noche le trata de ocultar este hecho a Edward. Canon. Situado después de Luna Nueva. Dulce y Tierno.


_Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, tampoco Nightmare on Elm Street (__Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno__ o __Pesadilla en Elm Street o Pesadilla o Pesadilla en la Calle Elm). La historia pertenece a __icecoldhamster. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción._

* * *

**Truenos y Relámpagos**

* * *

Acerqué más las mantas, viendo al relámpago cruzar el cielo.

Mi pulso se aceleró cuando el trueno rugió fuera de mi ventana y me di la vuelta para enterrar mi cara en la almohada, acercando la manta y echándola sobre mi cabeza.

Algunos podrían decir que era infantil, dieciocho años y todavía escondiéndome debajo de las mantas.

Algunos podrían decir que era estúpido, que no debías esconderte de tus miedos.

Y algunos incluso dirían que era patético, ¿qué puede hacer un edredón si los feroces truenos y relámpagos decidían venir hacia ti?

Para toda esa gente les digo esto: Es _mi_ miedo irracional y voy a lidiar con el comoquiera y me parezca.

Otro estruendoso trueno me hizo chillar como una niña de 5 años y acurrucarme haciéndome pelota en un costado, las sábanas se apretaron con más fuerza en torno a mí.

Eso simplemente no haría…

Aspiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme. Edward llegaría en cualquier minuto y yo era suficientemente honesta conmigo misma para admitir que estaba un poco avergonzada de tenerle miedo a las condiciones meteorológicas.

Uhh… Necesitaba calmarme… Eh... Eh... Eh... ¡¿Cómo?

¿Cómo hace uno para calmarse cuando el más estúpido de tus miedos está literalmente justo afuera de tu ventana?

¡Dios! Desearía saberlo.

Uhhhhh… ¡Contando!

¡Contando! ¡Sí, eso funcionará!

¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

…¿Tal vez porque estaba agarrando un clavo ardiendo y eso retrasaba el pensar que contando haría algo para hacerme sentir mejor por el clima anormal?

Sí, probablemente haya sido eso.

Al diablo, no tenía nada mejor.

Uno.

Dos.

Freddy viene por todos…

Tres.

Cuatro.

Ponle llave a tu cuarto…

Cinco.

Seis.

Un crucifijo llevaréis…

¿Qué demonios? ¡Estoy contando como Krueger! ¡¿Para calmarte Bella?

¡Cómo puede salir de esa manera tan natural!

No he visto esa película, no he visto esa película, no he visto esa película…

Sacudí mi cabeza de lado a lado debajo de mi manta, a punto de saltar fuera de mi piel cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro.

—Bella —susurró Edward—, ¿estás herida?

La preocupación en su voz era inconfundible.

—No —me quité la manta yo misma y salté a sus brazos. Envolvió sus brazos con facilidad en torno a mí, sosteniéndome firme como siempre en… ¿Alivio?

¡Ves, aquí es dónde te llevan los truenos y relámpagos! ¡Contando rimas de las películas de terror y asustando a tu novio vampiro!

—¿Qué va mal entonces? —apretó su nariz contra el cabello que estaba en mi hombro y respiró hondo.

—Nada —respondí—, sólo una película de terror.

Sólo la mitad era mentira.

Se separó de mí y sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que debería meterme debajo del edredón.

Él se subió a la cama después de mí, y se colocó en la parte superior de la manta, acurrucándose detrás de mí.

Estaba de frente a la ventana.

Mierda.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, con él jugando con mi cabello. Casi había comenzado a creer en mi esperanza de que la tormenta hubiera pasado.

Pero como de costumbre, me dejé sacar conjeturas antes de tiempo.

Contuve mi chillido cuando el destello de un relámpago fue acompañado por el trueno, toda una hazaña si me preguntan, pero no pude hacer nada para que mi corazón no se acelerara, y con un vampiro en tu cama, es todo lo que necesitaba para ser oído.

Y oí que lo hizo.

Me acercó con más fuerza a él y dejó mi cabello, en lugar de eso, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Bien.

No iba a decir nada.

Genial.

Sin humillación.

Súper.

Otro trueno.

Esta vez no pude contener mi grito.

Él no pudo contener su risa.

Vampiro estúpido.

Hundí mi cara en la almohada.

—¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos, amor? —preguntó con suavidad.

Gemí.

Se rió en voz baja y movió la almohada. Colocándola de nuevo debajo de mi cabeza volteó mi cuerpo para que quedara mirando al techo, y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho izquierdo.

—Tu corazón se acelera.

—Ya lo sé —le susurré.

—Sabes —comenzó a decir, con una sonrisa en su voz—, el trueno no puede hacerte daño.

—Claro, eso lo dices ahora, pero ¿qué pasa cuando este se manifiesta en un monstruo grande y aterrador y viene por nosotros? —me defendí.

Sí, lo sé, suena loco… No es como si en realidad pensara que eso podría suceder.

—Hmm… ¿qué tipo de monstruo?

—Cualquier tipo —le respondí al instante.

—¿Cómo un vampiro? —cuestionó. No sonaba triste, como solía pasar cuando se refería a los vampiros como si fueran monstruos, así que me resistí al impulso de discutir con él sobre ese tema.

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no le tengo miedo a los vampiros —murmuré con informalidad, justo antes de pegar otro chillido ante el trueno que ¡simplemente no se iba!

¡Gran sincronización!

¡Gracias!

¡Profesaba una falta de miedo sólo a chillar, _chillar_ con poco ruido!

Edward rió de nuevo y se movió para recostar su cabeza en la almohada, hice lo mismo, moviéndome a su lado en un intento de esconderme del clima allá afuera.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo de los vampiros, amor? —preguntó casualmente, haciendo trazos perezosos con las yemas de sus dedos en el brazo que había pasado por su pecho.

—No —le dije—, realmente nunca prestaba atención a nada que tuviera que ver con los vampiros, antes.

—¿En serio? —parecía sorprendido.

—Sí, quiero decir, sabía de todos los mitos comunes y esas cosas. Halloween arraigó algo de eso en mi cerebro. Pero nunca fui ni busqué hasta dar con películas de vampiros ni nada. Así que no, nunca le he temido a los vampiros.

Vi el destelló de un relámpago iluminar la habitación e instintivamente abracé a Edward acercándolo más a mí. Frotó suaves círculos en mi espalda mientras el trueno retumbaba.

—Es un poco irónico, ¿no crees? —continuó la conversación, sin prestar la menor atención a mi reacción por el trueno, siguiendo con sus calmantes círculos.

Se lo agradecí.

—¿Qué es irónico? —murmuré.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Nunca antes le prestaste la menor atención a los vampiros y ahora estás dispuesta a casarte con uno.

Gemí ante el uso de la palabra 'casar'

No fue mi intención.

Siendo honesta.

No podía evitar mis reacciones, sobre todo cuando mis nervios estaban crispados como ahora.

Edward no hizo ningún comentario. Esta vez. Por lo general me lo recalcaba.

—Supongo que es irónico —bostecé.

—Estás cansada —afirmó.

—Algo —le contesté.

—Deberías dormir.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

Como si aclarara mi punto el trueno de repente rugió en lo alto y salté un poco en sus brazos.

—Ahh.

Comprendió.

—Sólo cierra los ojos amor, y trata de no pensar en ello.

Comenzó a tararear, todavía frotando en círculos mi espalda.

No creía que nada consiguiera hacerme dormir a ese punto, pero Edward y mi canción de cuna fueron el truco, incluso sobre los sonidos de los truenos.

**

* * *

**

N/T: Nunca he visto completamente

_**Nightmare on Elm Street**_**, ni sus secuelas (creo que he visto cachos, no sé de cuál de todas las películas), ni siquiera sé cómo se llama aquí en México y por lo tanto no sé qué onda y ps… cuando traduje obviamente no rimaba como en la versión original (inglés). No tengo idea de cómo lo habrán puesto en la película aquí en México así que… busqué una versión que rimara.**

**Uno.**

**Dos.**

**Si no dejas review Freddy te quita la voz…** (Cosa fatal para Luna del Amanecer, siento mucho que ya no puedas gritar amiga… por el momento…)

**Tres.**

**Cuatro.**

**Si no dejas review Freddy te mete en un saco…**

**Cinco.**

**Seis.**

**Si no dejas review Freddy te jala los pies…**

**Siete.**

**Ocho.**

**Si no dejas review Freddy te como si fueras un bizcocho… **

**Nueve.**

**Diez.**

**Si no dejas review Freddy no te dejará dormir otra vez… **(Porque ya te mató)

**Así que ya saben dejen reviews o si no Freddy se venga por mí, jejeje (imagínense la risa de él) **

**Ya sé que me quieres matar Brenda, y sí, ya tengo traducido un capi de la Vida Sexual de Bella y Edward y otro capi de Las Sexy Aventuras de Bella y Edward pero hay días de publicación y hay que respetarlas ¿no creen chicas? Así hay tiempo de que me dejen muchos reviews.**

**¡Es el primer canon de Katie así que déjennos review a las dos! Los reviews también serán traducidos y publicados en el oneshot original.**

_**Las quiero (irónico ¿no?)**_

_**Sol**_


End file.
